Shōtai
|image=Magnetism Satori.gif |kanji=正体 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Shōtai |literal english=Consciousness |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Chakra Flow, Kekkei Genkai~Magnetism Release, |jutsu type=Yin Release, Lightning Release |jutsu class type=Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid |users=Satoru Kensei |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} Shōtai (正体, Shōtai; literally meaning "Consciousness") is one of Satoru Kensei's mutated abilities from his Magnetism control, though, according to Hanada, it is evolved from the clan's kekkei genkai as a result of his mutancy. To initiate Shōtai, Satoru stretches his hand out with a flat palm near the face of the opponent. He usually renders his opponents immobile with a hectic volt, which allows him to prepare his technique at ease. By doing so, Satoru channels an amount of , and the "unknown" mutated , which results into his hand being surrounded by a blue glow. With the use of lightning chakra, Satoru can send false signals to the neurons of the victim and increases the paralysation effect: these are meant to numb the senses of the victim and affecting the mind. Using the synaptic connections as a pathway for the yin energy, Satoru can separate and analyse the information that is stored in the brain, even going as far that he is able to intercept specific memories from a certain period. And with the mutated chakra, seen as the "kekkei genkai", absorbs the information and processes it back to Satoru. According to himself, the large amount of lightning that courses continuously throughout his body increases the acceleration rate to process all the information, as well as keeping them stored within his mind. Side effects and Weaknesses Despite that Satoru has mastered Shōtai, he has already suffered the consequences that followed from the technique. Foremost, Satoru has become disarrayed as an after-effect of overusing the technique before understanding the risks. After all, Shōtai is a technique that pries into the depths of one’s mind, thus without the perfect control the user would risk to perceive and undergo the deepest memories of the victim: Satoru would personally experience, as an example, the suffering and pain his victims went through in their past. Due to his inexperience with these foreign emotions, he fell into a deep depression which triggered the first stage of his psychosis. Later, however, Satoru has accepted that side of him in order to become a Shinobi of many faces, as he is aware that he is a victim of multi-personality disorder. Even so, he still experiences the emotions from the extracted information. He uses his intelligence to take advantage of Shōtai. As such, Satoru has proven to be able to imitate skills that he has extracted from his victims. While he can merely imitate the skills, Satoru understands the weaknesses and strengths of them, and develops an "improved" version of the skill that fits his fighting style. Satoru prior to his defection from Kumogakure required absolute concentration to extract information from his victim. According to him, if there was a simple fluctuation in his chakra flow, the victim would suffer great consequences. One of them would be that the neurons receive a wrong false signal, which may result into them losing the power, for an example, to speak or experience emotion. In his current state, Satoru uses his mastery to his advantage and teases his victim to control them, explaining that a simple movement can be fatal.